Vána
Vána (Quenya; IPA: - "Beautiful One") is an Ainu and a Valië who was responsible for the preserving of the youth made for all life in Arda. She was considered a rank of six among the Queens of the Valar.The Silmarillion, "Valaquenta" She was known as Vána the Ever-Young. Biography Vána was the younger sister of the Valië Yavanna and the wife of Oromë the Huntsman of the Valar. She dwelt in gardens filled with golden flowers and often came to the forests of her husband. In the Days of the Two Trees of Valinor, The Maia Arien, before she came to carry the Vessel of the Sun had served Vána, tending to the golden flowers of the gardens of Vána by watering them with the bright dews from the great Tree Laurelin. Melian was another Maia who initially served Vána before she departed and lived in Middle-earth.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Maiar" After the Darkening of Valinor and the flight of the Noldor to Middle-Earth, most of the Valar were glad to have their ancient peace back, wishing neither the rumors of Melkor and his violence nor the murmur of the restless Noldor to come upon them again. Thus for such reasons, they clamored for the concealment of their land Aman. It was said that Vána was one among them.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 2: The Book of Lost Tales 2, "The Fall of Gondolin" Etymology The name Vána may have been derived from the Quenya word vanima ("beautiful"), as she is often described as "fair".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Hence she was also known as Vána the Fair. Character According to The Silmarillion, "All flowers spring as she passes and open if she glances upon them; and all birds sing at her coming."The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" Vána robed herself in flowers and she had the beauty of both heaven and earth upon her face and in all her works.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The First Phase, "Of the Valar" Also it was said that her hair was golden in color.:The History of Middle-earth, Vol.1:The Book of Lost Tales 1,"The Hiding of Valinor" In The History of Middle-earth, Tolkien wrote that even when the spells of Vána's sister Yavanna failed to heal the wounds of the Two Trees, Vána's love for the great golden Tree Laurelin was so great that it caused the tree's remaining power to blossom in the form of a fruit of gold from which the Valar later fashioned in the making of the Sun.The History of Middle-earth,''Vol.1: ''The Book of Lost Tales Part One, "The Tale of the Sun and Moon" Maiar of Vána *Arien, the Maia who guided the Sun, was one of her Maiar in Valinor. *Melian, who later in Middle-earth became Queen of Doriath by marrying the Elf-King Thingol. Other versions of the legendarium Vána and her husband Oromë were once envisioned to have had a daughter named Nielíqui.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, III: "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor", Notes and Commentary In another material, Vána was the younger sister of Varda and Yavanna. Vána played a formative role in the growth of great Tree Laurelin: "Then was the pit covered with rich earths that Palúrien (Yavanna) devised, and Vána came who loveth life and sunlight and at whose song the flowers arise and open, and the murmur of her maidens round her was like to the merry noise of the folk that stir abroad for the first time on a bright morning. There sang she the song of spring upon the mound, and danced about it, and watered it with great streams of that golden light that Ulmo had brought from the spilled lakes--yet was Kulullin almost o'erflowing at the end."The History of Middle-earth,''Vol.1: ''The Book of Lost Tales Part One, III: "The Coming of the Valar and the Building of Valinor" Gallery References External link * de:Vána es:Vána it:Vána pl:Vána ru:Вана Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth